Toy Story 3
Toy Story 3 is a 2010 American 3D computer-animated comedy-drama film, the third installment in the Toy Story series, and the sequel to Toy Story 2 (1999). It was produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It was directed by Lee Unkrich, the editor of Toy Story (1995) and co-director of Toy Story 2, written by Michael Arndt, while Unkrich wrote the story along with John Lasseter and Andrew Stanton, respectively director and co-writer of the first two films. The film was released in theaters June 18, 2010, and played worldwide from June through October in the Disney Digital 3-D, RealD, and IMAX 3D formats. Toy Story 3 was the first film to be released theatrically with Dolby Surround 7.1 sound. The plot focuses on the toys Woody, Buzz Lightyear, and their friends dealing with an uncertain future as their owner, Andy, prepares to leave for college. The film features an ensemble voice cast with Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Joan Cusack, Don Rickles, Wallace Shawn, John Ratzenberger, Estelle Harris, Jodi Benson, and John Morris reprising their roles from the previous films, and Ned Beatty, Michael Keaton, Whoopi Goldberg, Blake Clark (replacing Jim Varney), Timothy Dalton, Kristen Schaal, Bonnie Hunt, and Jeff Garlin joining the returning cast. Plot 17-year-old Andy is about to leave for college, and his toys have not been played with for years. He intends to take only Woody with him, and puts Buzz Lightyear, Jessie and the other toys in a trash bag to be stored in the attic. Andy's mother mistakenly takes the bag to the curb for garbage pickup. The toys escape and, believing Andy intended to throw them away, decide to climb into a donation box with Barbie bound for Sunnyside Daycare. Woody follows them, but is unable to convince them of the mistake. Andy's toys are welcomed by the other toys at Sunnyside, and are given a tour of the seemingly idyllic play-setting by Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear ("Lotso"), Big Baby, and Ken. The toys choose to stay, except Woody, who attempts to return to Andy, but is instead found by Bonnie, one of the Sunnyside students. She takes Woody home and plays with him along with her other toys, which are well-treated. Meanwhile, at Sunnyside, a group of toddlers plays roughly with Andy's toys. Buzz seeks out Lotso to request to have them moved to the older children's room, but Lotso refuses. At the same time, Mrs. Potato Head, through an eye she inadvertently left in Andy's room, sees Andy searching for the toys. However, before they can leave, Andy's toys are imprisoned by Lotso's gang, guarded by Buzz, whom Lotso switched to Demo Mode (which caused him to believe he is a real space ranger, therefore turning against the other toys). At Bonnie's house, a toy clown named Chuckles explains to Woody that he, Lotso and Big Baby once had a beloved owner named Daisy. When the toys were accidentally left behind by Daisy's family during a trip, they made their way back to her house, only to find that Lotso had been replaced. Woody returns to Sunnyside and learns from a Chatter Telephone toy that there is only one way out of the daycare: the trash. Woody and Andy's other toys execute their plan but accidentally reset Buzz to Spanish mode instead of his old persona. Buzz promptly allies himself with Woody and falls in love with Jessie. The toys reach a dumpster, but are cornered by Lotso and his gang. As a garbage truck approaches, Woody reveals what he learned about Lotso and tosses Daisy's ownership tag, which Chuckles had kept, to Big Baby. Lotso destroys the tag and says that toys are meant to be discarded, but Big Baby throws Lotso into the dumpster. As the toys try to leave, Lotso pulls Woody into the dumpster just as the truck collects the trash. The rest of Andy's toys fall into the back of the truck while trying to rescue him, and a falling television lands on Buzz, restoring his memory and normal personality. The truck deposits the toys at a landfill, where they find themselves on a conveyor belt leading to an incinerator. Woody and Buzz help Lotso reach an emergency stop button, only for Lotso to abandon them and escape. The toys resign themselves to their fate, but are soon rescued by the Aliens operating an industrial claw. Lotso is found by a garbage truck driver who straps him to his truck's radiator grill and drives away. Woody and his friends board another garbage truck back to Andy's house. In Andy's room, Woody climbs into the box with Andy's college supplies, while the other toys ready themselves for the attic. Woody leaves a note for Andy, who, thinking the note is from his mother, takes the toys to Bonnie's house and introduces her to them. Bonnie recognizes Woody, who, to Andy's surprise, is at the bottom of the box. Though hesitant at first, Andy passes Woody on to Bonnie, and then plays with her before leaving. Woody and the other toys watch Andy's departure as they begin their new lives with Bonnie. Meanwhile, Barbie, Ken and Big Baby have made vast improvements to Sunnyside, and maintain contact with Woody and his friends through letters. External links *''Toy Story 3'' - Wikipedia Category:Movies Category:Toy Story films Category:Pixar animated films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films